Maran Teesa
Maran Teesa was a Human Jedi Knight during the years of the Clone War. As an infant he was taken from Theed, Naboo for Jedi Training. As a padawan he was chosen by Nautolan Master Cato Gisera, while mentoring under Oppo Rancisis and learning Battle Meditation from him. Gisera and Teesa were abroad during the Battle of Geonosis on Consular duties but returned to the Jedi Temple to become Jedi Generals in the war. Maran fought at Torvania, after which he was made a Jedi Knight, though he continued to take missions alongside Cato, including the Hunt for Major Blood, which would see the death of Maran's close friend and possible romantic interest Jade Holvin. After tracking Major Blood to Telmaros, Maran and Cato continued chasing the Fist of Justice fleet, which would lead them to an outpost on Maran's homeworld of Naboo. There he defeated and slew Dark Jedi Rendo Nakim and there he still was when Order 66 was enacted, killing Cato. Maran only survived because he was deep in Battle Meditation at the time and sensed the danger before his clone troopers could close in on him. He was able to subdue them and flee to Theed Palace. He remained on Naboo for several months, advising Queen Apilana and preparing for conflict with the new Galactic Empire. In 18 BBY the 501st was dispatched to the system and handily defeated the Naboo and killing the queen and several other Jedi who had rallied to her. Maran, again, survived, and, again, was forced to flee. He remained on the run for years afterward, barely escaping several scrapes with Darth Vader as he moved from system to system. In 7 BBY he was at last able to convincingly fake his own death, after which he returned to Naboo, but this time deep within the swamps among those Gungans who still resisted Imperial rule. There he would stay until the Battle of Endor, during which he sensed the deaths of Darths Sidious and Vader and knew the time had come for the Jedi to emerge once more. He collected Teuch Neuko, Mihra Bark, and her two sons and brought them to Endor to meet the presence in the Force that he had felt defeat the Sith. This, of course, was Luke Skywalker, who was shocked to see more Jedi and promised to join them once the Empire was fully defeated. Maran then traveled to Arebeddon, an uninhabited planet strong with the Force, to prepare a place for the Jedi Order to be rebuilt while the others dispersed until the time was right. Information Born: 40 BBY; Naboo Species: Human. Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order Jedi Path: Consular Weapon: Green Lightsaber Lightsaber Form: Soresu, Ataru Master: Cato Gisera, Oppo Rancisis (mentored) Hair: blond Eyes: brown Biography Personality and Traits "For so many years I looked up to you, wanted to be you. I became a swordsman because that's what you were. I knew that would never be where I would thrive, but I wanted to make you proud. First and foremost I'm a Consular; I always have been. This war has changed you. You're not the Jedi you once were, but a cold and ruthless warrior. I won't allow myself to follow in those footsteps. I have to follow Master Rancisis and study the Force so that I can become the Jedi I want to be - that I'm meant to be. "I'm sorry, Cato, but this is the path I have to take." ~Maran, to his former master, Cato Gisera. While he and Cato were both people of action, Maran held strong ideals which his master did not. Maran believed the Jedi Code of utmost importance and would never compromise innocent lives, no matter what the cost. While he often found fighting in a war difficult, he could not sit by on the sidelines, and thus did all in his power to support the Jedi effort in the war. When other Jedi went into hiding after Order 66, Maran spent the first twelve years of the Jedi Purge doing anything he could to resist the Empire. After the Battle of Endor, it was him who took the initiative to gather the remaining Jedi and bring them to Luke Skywalker. Powers and Abilities Maran was first a foremost a Consular, which was clear in the areas he focused on most. He was exceptionally talented in using and understanding the Force for his age, and was widely praised by Master Oppo Rancisis, one of the most renowned Force-users in the Order. From Rancisis Maran learned basic Battle Meditation, which helped him survive Order 66 and stay one step ahead of Darth Vader and his inquisitors during the Jedi Purge. Despite his Consular alignment, Maran did not allow his lightsaber training to fall to the wayside, and was proficient in both Soresu and Ataru by the end of the Clone War. He was a strong enough duelist to best Dark Jedi Rendo Nakim, whose whirlwind method of fighting had proved difficult for other Jedi to best. Category:BBY Category:Fanfic Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Caleb Category:Character Category:Jedi